


Do Me A Favor

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Do Me A Favor [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and her friends are at the bar and they decide it's been way too long. Challenge: Beca doesn't get to go home without getting a phone number. Aubrey catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me A Favor

"Would you just fuck off?" Beca asked. "How come every single time we have dinner everyone ends up talking about how long it's been since I've gotten laid?"

"Because you're the only one who isn't getting any," Stacie offered, to the laughter of the others at the table. Beca and Stacie had gone out for dinner with their friends Luke, Jesse and Amy. Now they were at the bar having some drinks.

"Come on, Becky," Luke said. "I'm starting to think you have no game."

"What?!" Beca said, offended. "I've got game, I just… I don't have time for girls right now. I'm too busy with work." It wasn't a lie, she spent most of her time locked in the studio and she didn't really have any interest in hooking up with any of her clients.

"Sure," Jesse said. "You're too busy. I don't remember the last time you even talked to a girl in a bar. We're not saying you need to find a girlfriend, we're saying you need a good screw."

"Oh my god, everyone," she said. "I fucking hate you guys."

"Well, get us off your back then," Amy interjected. "I declare that the night isn't over until Beca gets herself a phone number." The table cheered, except Beca, who faceplanted into the table.

"No," she whined. "Dammit, I'm a grown woman, and I say no."

"If you don't try to get a girl's number, we're going to start sending girls drinks from you without you knowing," Amy promised. "Is that something you want, short stack?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "At least you can pick the girl if you're going to talk to her."

"Stacie, why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am. And as your best friend, I'm extremely concerned about the fact that you haven't brought a girl home in something like eleven months," she said. "Nobody's going to judge you for a one night stand."

"They're just not appealing," Beca said. "I don't just want to fuck some random girl."

"Well, you aren't going to meet anybody locked away in your studio," Luke said. "Off you go. Start looking around or Amy will send a shot to the next girl who walks in." Beca sighed and scanned the room. Her friends were assholes. Assholes she loved, who did actually want her to find someone and be happy, but still assholes.

Beca had always had a very definite type when it came to girls. She liked feminine girls, who had a dominant streak. She wanted a girl with a bit of fight, a bit of passion in her. Her gaze settled on a stunningly pretty blonde at the end of the bar. She was wearing a fairly simple shift dress, but Beca guessed she was the kind of girl who looked incredible wearing anything. She was checking her watch and rolling her eyes, which meant she was either being stood up or someone was running late.

"Oh, hang on!" Amy said. "Shorty's got the laser locked on the blonde at the bar." They climbed all over each other to get a look.

"Oooh, she's hot," Stacie said. "You always did have impeccable taste."

"So the deal is if I go over and get her number, you guys will get off my case for a while?" she said.

"Yeah," Luke said. "Like, a month."

"A year," Beca bargained.

"No way," Jesse said. "Three months."

"Six," Beca said. "I go over there and we don't bring up or joke about my lack of a love life for six months."

"Deal," Jesse said. "Now go, before that dude with the half open shirt who's eyeing her moves in." He pointed, and sure enough a guy with a silky looking shirt and sleazy smirk was making his way over. Beca timed it so she slid into the seat next to the blonde just as the man approached.

"Sorry buddy," she said to him. "Seat's taken." He frowned and looked like he was going to say something, but the blonde turned to her with an expression that feigned that they knew each other. He disappeared back into the crowd.

"Thank you for that," the blonde said. "Is it horrible that I'm not good at telling men I'm not interested?"

"I didn't mean to intrude," she said. "He had you lined up from across the room."

"Let me buy you a drink to thank you," the girl said.

"No, that's not necessary," Beca said. "I was actually hoping you could do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Firstly, what's your name?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey," the woman said. "Posen."

"Beca Mitchell," Beca introduced herself. "Now, if you look into the mirror on the second to last panel above the bar you'll see a blonde girl, a blond guy, and a brunette girl and boy also."

"Yeah, I see them."

"Okay, they're friends of mine," Beca said. "And they aren't letting me leave tonight until I get someone's phone number." Aubrey opened her mouth.

"I'm not suggesting you give me your phone number," Beca said. "You're very pretty and all, but I don't even know if you swing that way. Regardless, they seem to think I need a one night stand. So I was hoping maybe I could sit here for a few minutes, make some small talk, and then you could write a fake number on this napkin, and they'll leave me alone without me having to proposition a girl and take her home."

"You're friends sound like douchebags," Aubrey said. Beca laughed.

"Yeah, a little," she said. "They're harmless. They just think I work too hard. Admittedly, I probably do, but some of us just aren't cut out for one night deals, and they're going to be relentless. So, Aubrey Posen, can I count on you?"

"Sure," she said. "My friend is running late, anyway."

"Thank you," Beca said. "And your drinks are on me."

"You don't have to," Aubrey said.

"I know," she said. "But you're saving me from continual harassment from a guy who thinks that relationships work like movies, the Australian and Brit who use words that make me uncomfortable like shag and root, and then there's my roommate and best friend who basically speaks in sexual innuendo."

"See, even if what you're saying is negative, the thing is that you're saying it like you love them," Aubrey said.

"I do," she said. "They really do just want me to be happy. So can I ask you where you're from?"

"Raleigh, originally," the blonde said. "School in Georgia, then I was in Boston for a while. You?"

"Maine," Beca said. "Then Seattle, then here. What do you do?"

"I've only been in New York for a year," she said. "I just started teaching social studies at Packer Collegiate."

"You're a teacher?" Beca asked.

"I am now," she shrugged. "I wasn't always. I was a lawyer, in another life."

"In Boston?" Beca asked.

"I went to Harvard for law school, and I practiced for a while," Aubrey said. "But I didn't want to. I never wanted to. So I decided I wouldn't."

"That takes guts," Beca said. She was intrigued by this woman. "Walking away from a career that delivers serious bank to teach."

"Teaching is what I always wanted," Aubrey said. "It didn't take much. I had an undergrad in education and law. What about you?"

"I'm a music producer," she said. "I have a little company with two of my asshole friends. We're starting to make a name for ourselves now, have a few pretty big clients."

"Anyone I might have heard of?"

"I just finished up with Taylor Swift," Beca said casually, and Aubrey almost spit her drink out.

"Are you kidding?" Aubrey said. "Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "She's a sweetheart. Actually, she's a major goofball."

"Pretty big is an understatement then," Aubrey said. She looked over at the smaller woman. She was fiddling with the label on her beer bottle, probably a habit. But she was attractive. Not normally what Aubrey went for, she normally went for more – conventional looking people. But she was fine boned, angular but still feminine, and she quite suited the amount of hardware in her ears and the tattoos she could spot on her skin. She looked like she was comfortable in her skin. And her eyes were pretty.

"Maybe," Beca said with a smirk. Something jolted in Aubrey's stomach at the sight of it. "So tell me about teaching, what's that like?"

Aubrey dissolved into a narrative about what it was like to be a teacher, the kids she had in her classes. Beca watched her as she spoke. She could have been paying more attention to the content, but instead she was taken with _how_ she was saying it. Her green eyes were lighting up, the passion for what she was doing was absolutely clear. She scanned the room quickly. Aubrey was definitely the most attractive person in the bar, by a long margin. She tuned in and paid attention to what Aubrey was saying.

"When's your friend supposed to be here?" Beca asked, motioning for the bartender to drop off another round.

"Forty minutes ago," Aubrey sighed. "Chloe. Perennially late. We've been best friends since freshman year of college. She's amazing though."

"Really? That's how Stacie and I became best friends, too," Beca said.

"Where did you go to school?" Aubrey asked.

"Cornell," Beca said. "I almost dropped out twice to move to LA, but I'm glad I didn't. I graduated, then I got an internship out here, and all of a sudden I've got Taylor Swift in a studio."

"I'm sure it wasn't quite so easy," Aubrey said.

"Well, no, but sometimes I can't even believe my life is real," Beca said. "But it's good. I love my job, I get to make music, and I love my friends even if they are fucking assholes who think I need to get laid." They both laughed. Aubrey's phone vibrated on the counter and she ignored it, looking into Beca's eyes instead. She felt that jolt again. This was supposed to be a joke, just a quick conversation to ward off the other girl's friends. But she was having a great time. Her phone buzzed again, this time ringing instead of a message. She turned it over.

"Sorry, this is Chloe," Aubrey said. "I won't be a moment."

"Bree?"

"Chlo?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah," she said. "I just walked in a few minutes ago and I can see that you've been chatting up a really cute girl for a while. Want me to bail so you can maybe get all over that?"

"No," Aubrey said. "We've had this planned for a week." Chloe hung up and made her way to the bar. She hugged the blonde and then turned to the brunette.

"You must be the incredible yet tardy Chloe," Beca said.

"Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale," Aubrey introduced. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Wait, Beca Mitchell as in Sia is probably going to win Album of the Year at the next Grammys because of you, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"Um… I'm trying to think of a way to say yes that doesn't make me sound like a self aggrandizing dickwad," Beca said."But yes?"

"Wow," Chloe said. "Nice to meet you. Obviously, I'm a fan."

"It's nice to meet you too," Beca said. "I won't stop you enjoying your night out any longer, Aubrey. And thank you for helping me with my little problem." Aubrey was plucking a pen from her purse and writing on a napkin. She handed it to Beca, who stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans.

"It was nice talking to you Beca," Aubrey said simply.

"Yeah, you too," Beca said with an easy smile. "Maybe I'll see you around." She went and rejoined her friends at the table.

"Awww yeah," Amy said, holding up her hand for a high five. "You got her digits, I totally saw that."

"But she's with another girl now," Jesse said.

"Relax Jess, that's her best friend," Beca said. "Her name is Aubrey she's a teacher and she's even more beautiful up close."

"You going to call her?" Stacie asked in a much more reserved tone, once the others had resumed their breakneck chatter. Beca just shrugged. She honestly would like to see the blonde again, but that hadn't been the arrangement. She let her eyes flick back to where Aubrey and Chloe were sitting. By chance, Aubrey was also looking over at her, the blonde blushing and looking down. Beca smiled to herself.

She tugged the napkin out of her jeans, making sure nobody was looking. The writing was even and perfect above the red embellishment of the bar logo. A cell phone number, and below it a message that made the smile turn into a full blown grin.

_For the record, I do swing that way. It might be against the agreement we made, but this is my actual number. Do me a favor - call me sometime. Aubrey._


End file.
